1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting mechanism mounted between a display device and a computer host.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional laptop 6 includes a screen display 62 and a host 61 pivotally connected to each other by a hinge 63, which allows folding/unfolding of the screen display 62. FIG. 1 illustrates the screen display 62 in an unfolded position away from the host 61. FIG. 2 illustrates the screen display 62 in a folded position over the host 61.
In the above structure of the conventional laptop 6, the hinge 63 pivotally connecting the screen display 62 and the host 61 is mounted in a fixed position on the laptop 6. Therefore, only folding/unfolding operations (i.e. only inclination adjustment) of the screen display 62 are allowed, while horizontal/vertical moves of the display device 61 over the host 61 (i.e. horizontal/vertical adjustment) are inconveniently not possible.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a connecting mechanism that, mounted between a display device and a computer host, allows inclination and horizontal/vertical adjustments of the display device relative to the computer host.
It is another object of the invention to provide a connecting mechanism that, mounted between the display device and the computer host, has a simple structure and is easy to manipulate.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the connecting mechanism is pivotally mounted to a side of a display device and a corresponding side of a computer host. The connecting mechanism includes an articulated arm having a first rod and a second rod connected via a hinge. First and second ends of the first rod respectively pivotally connect to a sidewall of the computer host and the hinge. The second rod is longer than at least half a width of the display device. A third end of the second rod is pivotally mounted on a sidewall of the display device in an appropriate location such as a central part of the sidewall. A fourth end of the second rod is pivotally connected to the hinge. The above arrangement thereby allows inclination and horizontal/vertical adjustments of the display device.
According to another embodiment of the connecting mechanism, the first rod is pivotally connected to the host, and the second rod is pivotally mounted on the sidewall of the display device in an appropriate location such as a central part of the sidewall. The above arrangement allows a further movement of the display device closer to the user.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.